A Terceira Conversa
by Menina Emilia
Summary: HPB SPOILER! Os dias entre a dolorosa morte e o funeral.


**Disclaimer:** Eu nao pertenço nada, é tudo da J.K. e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com isso

**Aviso:** Contem spoilers do sexto livro, quem nao leu ainda e nao quiser saber de coisas antes do tempo não leia esta fic.

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

**A terceira conversa**

Era hora de ir, não poderiam ficar ali na ala hospitalar atrapalhando o trabalho de Papoula. Voltariam no dia seguinte, mas por agora teriam que ir para suas casas. Papoula nem precisou pedir, ela apenas fez menção de falar algo, mas nada saiu de sua boca, e então todos começaram a se levantar.

Molly olhou para Bill uma última vez antes de sair e depois foi andando em direção da porta acompanhada por Arthur. Ambos pararam e esperaram por Fleur que tinha passado os últimos minutos calada, apenas observando Bill sem desviar o olhar.

Em seguida as crianças foram saindo, se despediram dos outros e foram em direção a seus dormitórios. Ainda falavam um pouco, embora bem baixo, pareciam confusos. Ron de mãos dadas com Hermione de um lado e abraçando Gina de outro. Os três pareciam estar tentando acordar de um sonho ruim.

Por último saíram Tonks e Remus evitando se olharem por muito tempo, ambos cabisbaixos encarando seus próprios pés. Foram andando sem realmente prestar atenção no caminho, apenas seguindo os que iam à frente. Pensavam em tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

-Nós vamos aparatar para a Toca – disse Molly assim que eles chegaram em Hogsmeade – Vão para lá se quiserem. Se cuidem.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, Tonks fez que sim com a cabeça e Remus sorriu de leve e rapidamente voltou a ficar sério.

- Eu não quero que você pense mal de mim. Eu só não queria ficar sozinha, hoje.

-Eu também não quero. Mas não acho que a Toca seja um bom lugar hoje, é melhor deixá-los em família.

- É... - ela disse e depois os dois ficaram calados. Tonks olhou para o caminho do qual eles tinham vindo. – Vem pra minha casa comigo? Você sabe, só pra me fazer companhia.

-Eu sei Nymphadora...

-Não me chame de Nimph... – Mas antes de ela terminar de falar ele, com um pop, sumiu.

Ela desaparatou para casa achando mesmo que ia ficar sozinha. Mas assim que se viu de frente à porta de seu apartamento, encontrou Remus encostado no portal, sério como antes e com os braços cruzados.

- Você veio.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Seu rosto estava ainda mais magro do que das últimas vezes que o vira, Tonks percebeu enquanto abria porta.

Ela entrou e acendeu a luz. O apartamento ficava em um bairro trouxa e não tinha sido sensato aparatar ali daquela maneira, mas ela estava transtornada de mais para pensar em qualquer coisa. E pelo que parecia, Lupin também. A maior parte das coisas ali era trouxa, embora funcionasse com magia.

-É bem pequeno, mas tem uma ducha legal.

Os dois entraram o apartamento era realmente pequeno, tinha apenas o banheiro separado dos outros cômodos e a cozinha no estilo de um bar no canto da parte do cômodo que seria a sala.

Uma hora depois, tinham ambos tomado banho e acabado com uma barra de chocolate mole, que era a última sobrevivente no armário de Tonks. Todo o tempo sem dizer muitas palavras e trocando olhares confusos.

Depois sentaram na cama e começaram a conversar sem muito entusiasmo e acabaram se rendendo ao cansaço.

* * *

Tonks abriu os olhos e procurou um relógio. _Sete da manhã_, ela constatou, _eu não acredito_. Depois observou as paredes do apartamento ainda sonolenta e parou olhando Remus dormindo meio torto no sofá. As lembranças da noite anterior foram voltando. 

O banho dela e depois Remus saindo do banheiro com suas roupas parecendo recém-compradas a fazendo pensar em como ela não era boa em feitiços como aquele. Lembrou da barra de chocolate e depois da conversa estranha sobre o futuro, as crianças, Sirius, Voldemort, comensais.

Tentou lembrar quando tinha dormido, percebeu que o cobertor que Lupin usava não era dela, ele deveria tê-lo conjurado. Provavelmente ela tinha pegado no sono enquanto conversavam. Andou até o sofá e passou a mão de leve nos cabelos grisalhos de Lupin, sorriu.

Foi até a janela e sentou no parapeito que era bem mais longo pro lado de dentro, ficou olhando as pessoas passarem, era um dia comum para os trouxas, milhares deles iriam trabalhar, estudar, arrumar a casa. Enquanto no mundo mágico a notícia do dia anterior se espalharia, e a maioria dos bruxos lamentaria, ou pelo menos iria refletir sobre seus filhos, sua segurança, seu futuro...

Tonks ficou ali pensando em tudo aquilo, todas os acontecimentos de um ano pareciam ter se concentrado nas vinte e quatro horas do dia anterior, só começara a digerir tudo agora. Estava triste e parecia que tinha perdido a capacidade de se manter em uma linha de raciocínio, as lembranças mais variadas invadiam seu pensamento.

Seu corpo estava cansado e sua mente estava esgotada, mas ela não parava de funcionar, lembranças da infância, de Hogwarts, de Sirius e Remus, de sua família, da noite anterior, da declaração terrível e inapropriada na ala hospitalar. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Nymphadora... – Remus já estava em pé ao seu lado e ela se assustou ao perceber isso – Desculpe, eu já tinha te chamado algumas vezes.

-Tudo bem... – ela disse descendo do parapeito – E não me chame assim.

Ele não falou nada. Tonks passou por ele e sentou de novo na cama. Pensou em falar que a única coisa que tinha para oferecer de café da manha era sorvete, mas depois desistiu, as lembranças começaram a invadir sua cabeça novamente.

-Desculpa por ontem eu não deveria ter falado naquela hora. Mas...

-Não Nimph. Não vamos falar disso. – ele se escorou na janela.

-Eu só tenho sorvete para o café. – Era definitivamente uma boa hora pra falar do sorvete.

-Ótimo.

Ela fez menção de levantar, mas ele segurou a mão dela.

-Você não me ama. – Ele sussurrou.

-O que? – Ela parecia incrédula.

-Olha... são tempo difíceis, as pessoas ficam mais sensíveis e acabam se enganando, ás vezes.

-Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi você dizer...

- Nymphadora, eu sou...

- Um lobisomem, eu sei. E pobre, eu sei, eu sei... Então eu devo achar um homem rico e da minha idade que é humano durante todo o mês, mas que não vai ser a metade do que você é nos outros 29 dias.

-Eu só não conseguiria agüentar se eu ferisse você. Eu não quero que você jogue sua vida fora

- Você já está me ferindo Remus. Você está evitando a dor com mais dor.

- Pessoas como eu não merecem ser amadas.

-Tudo bem, eu estava mesmo enganada: isso sim foi a coisa mais estúpida que você já disse! – Ela andou até onde ele estava, com a garganta apertada e tentando fazer sua voz sair forte.

Os dois estavam perto de mais. Tonks encarou Lupin por algum tempo, sentia as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e fazia força para que elas não rolassem.

-Remus... – Ela disse enquanto uma lágrima escapava. Voltou a olhar pra baixo rapidamente.

-É melhor eu ir.- Ele disse levantando.

-É a terceira vez que você faz isso.

-É a terceira vez que você insiste nesse assunto.

-Se você for dessa vez, eu nunca mais vou falar com você.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos e Tonks não soube definir o que ele parecia pensar ou sentir. Na verdade ele não parecia nem pensar nem sentir nada.

- Talvez seja melhor para nós dois... – Ele falou e se virou para porta.

Tonks fechou os olhos deixando que as lagrimas escorressem por seu rosto, apenas ouviu a porta se fechando e um pop.

* * *

Tonks tinha passado a semana em hogwarts fazendo a guarda, como sempre. Nenhum dos aurores que a acompanhavam falaram muito sobre os acontecimentos, nem ela fez questão também. Se tornou um pouco mais introspectiva que já estava sendo durante todo aquele ano, mas fora isso tudo estava normal. 

Os dias estavam estranhamente claros e bonitos, parecia que todas a alegria das pessoas tinha sido sugada e colocada no clima daquela semana. Mas o dia do funeral, por ironia, foi o mais bonito deles, o sol de fim de tarde batia no castelo, e Hogwarts, mais do que nunca parecia um castelo dos contos de fadas trouxas. Até para um bruxo ela estava deslumbrante.

Para compensar toda essa beleza, o ar de Hogwarts pesava de tristeza. Cada vez que Tonks respirava, ela parecia ficar ainda mais triste, apesar de tentar manter sua cara mais séria, parecia que a qualquer momento se tornaria transparente o suficiente para todos verem o tamanho de sua tristeza.

Ela andou sem vontade até o lugar do funeral. De longe avistou os cabelos ruivos de Molly e Arthur, sentou-se na fileira de trás da deles e colocou a mão no ombro de Arthur, ele se virou e deu um sorriso triste, logo em seguida Molly também virou-se para ela.

- Como você está querida?

- Viva.

- Então aproveite – falou Arthur suavemente, parecendo não ver sentido em suas próprias palavras.

A auror apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou.

-Vou ficar ali atrás em pé. Ainda sou do reforço de segurança e é melhor não relaxar logo hoje. – Ela apontou para o peito onde estava bordado na blusa o símbolo do Ministério.

- Tudo bem querida, nos vemos depois.

Andou para trás das cadeiras enfileiradas, cumprimentando algumas pessoas conhecidas sem muito ânimo e sendo respondida com ânimo igual. Depois ficou ali parada por alguns instantes tentando se concentrar nas coisas que aconteciam em volta, mas foi em vão.

Remus chegou em silêncio ao seu lado, e segurou sua mão delicadamente. Tonks apenas sentiu o toque, mas não olhou para ele, continuou com o olhar pousado no castelo como se estivesse olhando através dele.

Eles ficaram ali por alguns instantes. Remus segurava a mão dela incerto sobre o que fazer e a olhava esperando que ela o olhasse de volta, mas ela não o fez. As lagrimas começaram a cair silenciosas pelo rosto dela.

-Me desculpa. – Remus falou com a voz vacilante e Tonks finalmente olhou para ele, mas não respondeu nada, apenas o abraçou e continuou chorando por m tempo enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

Ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder olha-lo, levantando seu rosto na direção do dele.

-Diz que você me ama agora. – ela pediu.

-Eu te amo agora, eu te amo sempre.

Ela o abraçou de novo e seus cabelos mudaram para rosa quase instantaneamente, compensando os outros dias em que ela fora incapaz de fazer aquilo.

* * *

Espero que gostem... 

Me escrevam reviews e me façam feliz D

Brigada Edu por betar.

Beijinhos

Milinha


End file.
